Grysk Wars preview
by BrittanyTaylor2
Summary: Preview


GRYSK INVASION

Written by: Brittany Taylor

Characters by: Lucas, Zahn

PROLOG

Unknown Regions. Near Crustai base. Chiss Defence Fleet shuttle, seating area.

THRASS- That distress signal came from here. Sev'aru'nuruodo, are you ready to help search?

VARUN- Yes Syndic Thrass. Hope the Grysks left survivors.

The pilot lets them know that they have arrived via speakers overhead. A moment later, docked at an airlock.

Then they enter the distressed ship. Varun, Thrass and crew fan out in the mid sized Republic freighter. Varun goes into a small nearby alcove where he finds a small human female about his own age, (looks like Jyn Urso but with blue eyes and freckles) in a grey tunic, blue pants and boots.

Meters away is a male human, a few years older than he, (looks like Cassian Andor) in heavy pants, boots with a white tunic and maroon jacket. Varun ties his long hair up with a leather string from his pocket. Then he pulls out his Com Link.

VARUN- Navigator, tell Syndic Thrass that there are two survivors.

~1~

He puts the Com Link back in his pocket. Varun gets closer to the girl. She stirs, sits up.

VARUN- Are you ok?

Startled, she yeps. Her male counterpart, wakes. He gets between her and Varun. Varun puts his hands up.

VARUN- I am Sev'aru'nuruodo. Call me Varun.

JORCAR- I'm Jorcar. My sister Srisha.

SRISHA- Pleasure, Varun.

Varun and Srisha shake hands(grasping longer than normal), both blushing. Shorly Thrass comes to them.

THRASS- I am Syndic Thrass, you are under the protection of the Chiss Ascendancy.

JORCAR- What happened? We were moving from Bakura. Who attacked us?

THRASS- You were attacked by Grysk.

JORCAR- The reason as to why?

A serious look comes across Thrass's face.

THRASS- They were looking for navigators.

JORCAR- My sister isn't a navigator.

THRASS- What occurred?

JORCAR- They were going after her, plowing through people. Killing any of them if they had to. Nothing was going to stop them.

Thrass looks at Srisha.

THRASS- What did you do to cause them to go after you?

SRISHA- I just found out that I'm what we call Force sensitive last week. Grysk were bullying a passenger. I used the Force to push that Grysk into a wall.

THRASS- Sounds like you can do some things Varun can do.

SRISHA- Really?

VARUN- Abilities disappear with age. Mine are all but gone. I just have little precognition left.

SRISHA- Then you will need our help stopping the Grysk.

Varun starts to go out of the room.

VARUN- If you are coming with us, we must go now.

THRASS- He's right, I will take you to my brothers base. Come with me.

The foursome go back to the shuttle and head to Crustai base.

At the base, there are three Chiss War Ships in positions around the asteroid. Thrawn's Chimaera 2, the same size as his ISD. Ar'alani's Steadfast, lastly Eli Vanto's Liberty.

JORCAR- Syndic Thrass, where are we meeting your brother?

THRASS- We are meeting the Admirals in the conference room within the asteroid.

They venture through a dimly lit tunnel in the large asteroid. Once docked, four male and female Chiss Warriors take them to the conference room.

Around a tactical table stands Thrawn, Ar'alani and Eli. Thrawn acknowledges their presents.

THRAWN- Welcome to my base. I'm Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Call me Thrawn.

THRASS- In the wreckage, we have found another Jedi brother. She, Srisha defended a helpless passenger.

THRAWN- Is this true?

SRIHA- Yes. After I did, those Grysk were… angry.

THRAWN- Did they harm you?

SRISHA- My brother doesn't know this because he was knocked out. One of the Grysk lifted me up by the throat and was going to kill me. Then his buddy said no, she's too valuable, throw her and him into a secure room.

Thrawn looks seriously at her.

THRAWN- So, they know the ability won't fade. Grysks understand enough not to let you out of their custody. As far as wanting to kill you…

AR'ALANI- The enemy will do what ever it takes to obtain a being with a strong precognition ability.

SRISHA- Then all of us will do whatever it takes to stop them.

ELI- Agreed.

The rest of the visitors surround the table with the Admirals.

ELI- The ship you were on was calculated to have been attacked four to seven days ago, from the distress signal.

VARUN- I was aiding in a patrol party when we found the ship.

SRISHA- Didn't think anyone would have known. Communications close to out of range. The Captain must have sent it when the attack began.

THRAWN- The Grysks would not have let that happen, I agree with your conclusion.

A Chiss officer grabs Ar'alani's attention. She follows the officer to the hallway.

ELI- I'm afraid that the enemy is building up forces.

THRAWN- So will their attack. A long drawn out attack.

THRASS- Our two 4th Sighters must begin training immediately.

THRAWN- Once quarters are prepared. Varun…

VARUN- I can train her what I know so far. Then would you train us?

THRAWN- Of course.

They wrap up the planning meeting. Srisha and Jorcar are then shown to a suite.

OFFICER- 4th Sighter Srisha, Admiral Thrawn requests your presents for training after you get settled.

SRISHA- Of course. I will be with him shortly.

The officer nods and goes off to resume his duties.

In the siblings quarters are two small lavatories, two one person beds. Along with a sitting area and large closet. On the beds lay Chiss uniforms. Jorcar has an officer's uniform, while Srisha has a slightly armored one.

SRISHA- Guess we won't be moving to Anison now.

JORCAR- Yeah. (Pause) I have a bad feeling.

SRISHA- Oh stop. We aren't familiar with them yet. The Chiss seem nice so far.

JORCAR- Fine. I will give them a chance.

15 minutes later, both are in uniforms when Varun enters, he wears the same uniform as Srisha.

VARUN- If you are ready to see Admiral Thrawn, come with me.

SRISHA- Right behind you Varun.

Varun leads Idun to the training hall. They enter, where Thrawn hands each a wooden katana.

THRAWN- I will return later to check on your progress.

Thrawn exits the training hall. Srisha and Varun begin training.

For a half hour they go through defensive positions. One proves difficult for Srisha.

SRISHA- Like this?

VARUN- No. More like this.

Varun sets his wooden sword down on the ground and steps behind Srisha, hands on hers. He does a small motion to the left, then rest position. Varun keeps his hands on Srisha's for a few seconds.

THRAWN (v.o.)- Am I interrupting something?

The two look at Thrawn in the doorway. Varun releases his hands. Both young people are surprised.

SRISHA- I will go check on my brother.

She leaves, setting her sword by Varun's.

VARUN- Never thought a human would feel at ease with us this quickly. Was a rule broken?

THRAWN- If there is something starting between you two, I'd hardly be the one to refrain it. You decide because there are no formal military rules forbidding it.


End file.
